1408 Pagnal Candoam Juctor, W.
at Fentran Well with wife [[1510 Cuinsas Qualens]] Pagnal Candoam Juctor (born -35) is Captain of the Fentran Well. Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Husband. "Proud Machyal made a point of running for Bursar in a modest campaign without recourse to his father's considerable and increasing wealth or the Sarevir treasury. He received a healthy donation from Dim Hyberital Candoam Juctor, who had served as Marshal on the opposite side of the civil war from Proud Machyal, but who admired Proud Machyal's independence from his father and concern for the state of Crylalt. In return for the donation, Proud Machyal agreed to marry Dim Hyberital's young son Pagnal Candoam Juctor, who greatly admired Proud Machyal's for his acts of heroism. Moody Machyal argued that Proud Machyal could make a much better match, but was convinced that Proud Machyal's lack of ambition in this regard helped to reinforce perception of Moody Machyal as a political reformer rather than an aspiring hereditary king. " "Machyal was rewarded with a humble Officer's position (his sixth in total), as were his brother Hessal and his husband Pagnal. Proud Machyal organised the remarriage of his sister Caiacas to Greasy Gibral Colty Galvens, a promising young charioteer in whom Proud Machyal saw much of himself. Greasy Gibral accompanied Proud Machyal, his husband Pagnal, Hessal and his husband Tantol, when they left Roam and sailed for Crylalt to aid Rash Donimal." "Proud Machyal returned to Roam to find that his wife Donimy had given birth to his half-daughter Haity Candoam. One of those who visited the Sarevir Palace to congratulate him was a young Officer named Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who was the son of the disgraced Patriarch of Candoam Craven Coltal. Curly Coltal knew Machyal's husband Pagnal as they had trained as Officers together, although they had never actually served together." "He left a detachment of his legion and several ships with his husband Pagnal Candoam Juctor to garrison Brandanam when it reopened its gates, trusting him as a diplomat and a negotiator, then marched his legions to Laralis to reunite with his brother. " "Scruval and Proud Machyal stood unopposed as Consuls, despite Proud Machyal being only thirty-eight in clear violation of his own father's recently imposed political ladder system. Scruval's election was similarly unconstitutional, as he had only started his ten year post as Governor of Further Inachria the previous year, although he jested that the same people who had complained of the unconstitutionality of that appointment should now be happier. Proud Machyal's husband Pagnal Candoam Juctor, now twenty-eight and eligible, stood successfully for Bursar. " "☀The momentum of Proud Machyal's year was halted by the death of his wife Donimy, aged thirty-five, whilst delivering a stillborn son. Machyal had loved Donimy, who had been a compassionate wife with a strong moral compass, and he went into grief seclusion at the Sarevir Palace, as his former husband Pagnal did at the Candoam Palace. His brother Hessal had left for the Straequian Well, but he was visited by his sisters Amby and Caiacas, as well as many Sarevirs and other political allies and sycophants hoping to take advantage of his grief. He grew again to hate Roam, a place where he could only ever remember being unhappy or feeling incompetent. The suspicious death of his sister Caiacas's husband Brillal Candoam Adesican, only strengthened his resolve to leave the city, surrounded as it was with rumours of assassination and political unrest with Scruval and Proud Machyal's flaunting of the law. When he was campaigning abroad, the people loved him; when he was a politician in Roam, they despised him. " "Proud Machyal no longer had the services of his experienced brother Hessal, who was now the Governor of Straecy, nor his former husband Pagnal, who had remained in Scalify, and many of his subordinates lacked experience of Crylalt. " Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Candoam Category:Juctor Category:Captain Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Bursar Category:Captain of Fentran Well Category:Current Captain Category:Absent Roam Category:Current Captain in Scrutany